


Early Morning

by Goddess47



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Just an early morning





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willidothefandango (nagth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagth/gifts).



> For 2019 Fandom Stocking

"R'ney," John mumbled sleepily.

"Hmm..." Rodney answered absently.

"What ya doin'?" John asked.

The finger that was doodling on John's back suddenly stopped.

"Feels good," John said. "Don't stop."

"Umm..."

"Go ahead," John said. "Finish the thought."

Rodney went back to his doodle, evidently an equation or a note to himself. 

John relaxed into the touch. It took a while and John was half asleep again before Rodney stopped again. 

"Done," Rodney leaned in to press a small kiss to John's shoulder. "You going running?"

"Nah," John said. He turned to face Rodney. "Thought maybe we'd call in and take at least the morning off."

"And why would I do that?" Rodney asked, eyebrows raised.

John inched closer to Rodney and lay his hand on Rodney's hip.

"Oh, I don't know," John grinned. "Maybe something will come up."


End file.
